Volume 1
New Characters *Izumi Masamune *Izumi Sagiri *Takasago Tomoe *Kagurazaka Ayame *Jinno Megumi *Yamada Elf Locations *Izumi House *Takasago Bookstore *Ascii Media Works *Crystal Palace Summary Introduction Masumune is introduced to Sagiri by her mother at the Izumi house. He rarely sees Sagiri after that day. Chapter 1 Masumune and Sagiri are step-siblings were brought together by their parent's marriage. Masamune's father and Sagiri's mother left on their honeymoon, but never returned. Sagiri became a hikikomori and never came out of her bedroom. After attending his first auograph session the day before, he decided to look up peoples' impression of the session. The negative comments about his handwriting irritated him. Wanting to get a new book, Masamune heads to the Takasago Bookstore. His classmate, Takasaga Tomoe expains to him that everyone in the light novel and anime industries gets critical comments. She then showed him the blog of his illustrator, Eromanga-sensei. Masamune discovers that some of the critical comments are coming from his own illustrator. He tells Tomoe that he has never met Eromanga in person, even though they have been working together for three years. She then shows him some videos posted by Eromanga, including live video streams. Another video stream would be showing that evening. After returning home, Masamune went to his room to watch Eromanga's live video stream. Once the stream had started, he noticed that Eromanga was using a voice changer to disguise his voice. He became a little jealous that Eromanga was directly communicating with his fans. Eromanga stated that tonight's illustration was going to be one of the heroines from Masamune's light novel "The Silver Wolf's Reincarnation". He then angrily complained that he had killed her off in the third volume. As the illustration proceeded, Eromanga said that he could not attend the autograph event celebrating "The SIlver Wolf's Reincarnation" because he needed to remain anonymous. He also said that he had never met Masamune in person. With the illustration finished, comments began to pour in. Even Masamune admitted it was a good illustration. The camera view then changed to show Eromanga, dressed in a heavy coat, hat and wearing an amine mask. The conversation turned to drawing an anime character. As the conversation progressed, Masamune notice something in the background of the video. It was the dinner he had prepared for his sister, Sagumi. Confused, he wrestled with the idea that his illustrator, Eromanga-sensei could actually be his little sister, Sagiri. Several ideas to verify this were considered and rejected. Finally, the video stream was ending and Eromanga said goodnight. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn off the camera, and the video stream continued. Unaware that the camera was still on, Eromanga started to undress. As stocking, hat and mask were removed, Masamune ran to his sister's bedroom and began pounding on the door, yelling at her that the camera was still on. Hearing the pounding on the door coming from his laptop, he knew that his suspicion was correct. Eromanga switched off the camera and as this was mentioned on the video stream, Masamune stopped pounding on door and shouting. Having avoided a crisis, Masamune said that he wanted the door to open. To his surprise, it did, and he found himself fact-to-face with Sagiri for only the second time. After saying hello, he asked if she was Eromanga-sensei. Sagiri's reply was so soft that Masamune needed to put his ear close to her mouth to hear her say that she didn't know anyone with that name. After several attempt to get her to admit she was Eromanga, an upset Sagiri threw a gamepad at her brother and closed the door. The next day, Masamune goes to see his editor, Kagurazaka Ayame at the publishing company. She thanks him for participating in the autograph event and they begin discussing his next project. Masamune pulls several completed manuscripts from his packpack, to Kagurazaka's dismay. She compliments him for his writing speed, then says that he is deluding himself about how his career is progressing. She then complains that his submitting entire manuscripts makes her job harder to do. As the meeting continued, Kagurazaka complimented Masamune on how much he had matured over the past year, and presented him with a stack of readers' impressions of "The Silver Wolf's Reincarnation". He objected to reading them, but Kagurazaka insisted, saying it would motivate him to write better. She then started talking about Eromanga's blog and how he also gave his impression of Masamune's work. Then Masamune saw the illustration that Eromanga drew titled "The Silver Wolf's Turning". Returning home, Masamune stood outside Sagiri's bedroom, trying to have a conversation with her. Finally, he shouted out that he was Masamune-sensi, the author of "The Solver Wolf's Reincarnation. Sagiri threw open the door, hitting him in the face. She asked him to confirm what he had just told her, but said once again that she didn't know anyone named Eromanga-sensei. SHe then invites him into her bedroom. Once in the room, Masamune and Sagiri have a conversation. Sagiri has to use the headset from her computer so Masamune can hear her because she is speaking so softly. The first subject was how he figured out she was Eromanga-sensei, followed by her revelation that he noticed that his name was the same as Masamune-sensei. After comparing their experiences, Sagiri admits that Masamume must be the author Masamune-sensei. Both of them are shocked that they have been living together for a year without knowing. Masamune tries to apologize for making her draw Ero-illustrations, but is met by an outburst of anger from Sagiri. She then pointed out that she made her life difficult by staying home all the time during summer break. Sagiri worried that he didn't have any friends, and mentioned that his not having a girlfriend hurt his writing about relationships. Masamune countered by pointing out that some of her illustrations didn't look very realistic or convincing. The conversation stopped with both of them angry. Trying to restart the conversation, Masamune asked Sagiri why she started "doing that." After several wrong assumptions, he clarifies that he means doing live video feeds with fan interaction. She says that she does it because it is fun and that her mother taught he how to draw. After her mother left, she didn't know what to do until she saw another illustrator doing a live feed. Then she got hooked on doing live feeds. Masamune told her that he got started by publishing his stories on the Web, but really was happy when a fan said that they liked his work. Sagiri that points out that just because she let him into her room, that doesn't mean anything. She makes it clear that even though they live together, she doesn't consider them to be family. Then she asks him why he is taking care of her. Masamune proposes a trade. He will answer her question if she will stop being a hikikomori. She turns him down, but he tells her anyways. It's because Sagiri's mom asked him to take care of his little sister. SHe tells him to leave the room. As he's leaving, Masamune thanks her for the commemorative illustration that she drew. She replied that she only drew it because she likes to draw, then turns away and closes the door. Chapter 2 Masamune had just delivered breakfast to Sagiri on Saturday morning after discovering each other's identity. As he was contemplating what do do for the weekend, the doorbell rang. At the door was a beautiful girl who introduced herself as Jinno Megumi, Sagiri's classmate. Masamune is surprised by how mature she looks for her age and the fact that she is so informal, insisting that he call her Megumi. After some insistance, Masamune relents, while Megumi takes to calling him Onii-san. Megumi asks Masamune if he is gay because he isn't responding to her smile. Masamune is surprised by how forward she is. Megumi then intensifies her questioning of Masamune, making him very flustered by her aggressive attitude. Megumi then says she is joking and explains her reason for coming. She is Sagiri's class rep and has come to the house to bring her back to school. Masamune and Megumi go to the living room. She sits on the sofa and admires the calendar of Masamune's works. She likes the illustration and says that she read manga a lot when she was younger, One Piece being her favorite. As the conversation returned to it's intended purpose, Masamune went upstairs and told Sagiri that her classmate was here. Sagiri banged angrily. As Masamune went to return to the living room, his cellphone began to ring. It was Sagiri. She wanted to know what was going on. He told her that her class rep was sitting in the living room. She refused to come out of her room and was about to hang up when she asked if the class rep was a girl. When Masamune told her she was not only a girl, but a cute girl, Sagiri told him not to hang up. She then opened her door a crack and threw out a pair of wireless earbuds for him to wear while he put his phone in his pocket. Masamune went back to the living room and told Megumi that while Sagiri was home, she refused to leave her room. Megumi is surprised that Sagiri's hikikomori status is so bad and said that the two of them had the same goal and were now allies. She then beckoned Masamune to sit next to her on the couch. As he sat next to her, she started flirting with him, irritating Sagiri and causing him to blush. She said that she wanted to become Sagiri's friend because she was friends with everyone her age except for Sagiri. Sagiri became angry at Megumi's attitude. As part of her effort to get Sagiri to leave her room, Megumi suggests cutting off her Internet. Masamune rejected the idea, but she said that if you have friends, then you don't need the Internet. Sagiri became agitated and stated getting loud. Megumi heard the sound and noticed the earbud in Masamume's ear. She told Sagiri if she hung up now,she would regret it. Megume then wrapped her arms around Masamune's neck and blew in his ear. Then she leaned down to the phone in his pocket and asked if he had ever kissed a girl before. Sagiri began to pound on the floor furiously. Megumi laughted and pulled the cellphone from his pocket. She tried to talk to Sagiri, but Sagiri hung up. She tossed the phone back to Masamune and asked what Sagiri looked like. He describer her as extremely beautiful and cute, which provoked another outburt from Sagiri. Masamune then told Megume that Sagiri was an illustrator and was very good at Ero-illustrations. They agreed that Segumi was an Ero-girl. Megume then asked what Masamune really wanted Sagiri to do. He said that all he really wanted was for her to come out of her room. He wasn't worried about her not going to school because she was already doing something amazing. Megume promised to keep what was said between them private. They then exchanged phone numbers and she left after promising to find a way to get Sagiri to come to school. After taking a bath, Masamune went outside to think. He realized that continuing to write novels was the best solution to all of his problems. He found himself unable to come up with any good ideas, so he went to the Takasago bookstore. There, he tried to move his books, which didn't appear to be selling, to a better location. This only managed to get him in trouble with Tomoe, who made him return the books to their original location. He then went home with one of Yamada Elf's books. On arriving home, Masamune got a message from Kagurazaka that all of the manuscripts he had submitted were rejected and to have something new by Monday. He spent the remainder of the weekend writing and sent a new manuscript to Kagurazaka Monday morning. As he brought Sagiri her breakfast, she had left him a note to restock deserts. After school, he went to meet with his editor. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sound of an argument between his editor and a girl. The girl was demanding something, but Kagurazaka was not going to give her anything that would benefit another publishing company. Kagurazaka beckoned Masamune over to introduce the two of them. The girl was revealed to be Yamada Elf. Both Masamune and Yamada were shocked to learn the other's identity. When Masamune asked her why she was here, she replied that she wanted Eromanga to illustrate her next book. Yamada went on to say that while her current illustrator, Army was good, Eromanga was better. Yamada explained how her and Eromanga working together could make the ultimate light novel. She wanted Masamune to convince Eromanga to work with her. Kagurazaka tried to dismiss Yamada so she could have her scheduled meeting with Masamune, but Masamune continued to argue with Yamada. Kagurazaka finally ran Yamada off by threatening to call her editor. She then turned to Masamune and told him that things were getting troublesome. When he returned home, Masamune went to Sagiri's door and begged her not to abandon him. She suddly opened her door, hitting him in the head and asked him what he was talking about. Masamune got sidetracked by the fact that she had even opened her door for him. Their conversation stalled, and Sagiri asked about Megumi and then about her dessert. She said that the reason she opened her door was because of the dessert. When he gave them to her, she commented that they were the type that could be left as an offering and said not to buy them any more. Chapter 3 Some days after vowing to write something better than Yamada, Masamune was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Outside was Megumi who had returned with her plan to get Sagiri go go to school. After trying unsuccessfully to hug Masamune, Megumi revealed her plan. She had brought Sagiri's entire class to the house with her. In unison, they all shouted for Sagiri to come back to school. Knowing that their efforts would be counterproductive, Masamune yelled at them to stop and sent all of them home. Before leaving herself, Megumi handed Masamune a circular warning of a curse in the area. According to the rumors circulating in the neighborhood, the house next to the Izumi residence was haunted. After the events of the previous year, people though that Masamune's house was cursed as well. Tales of a piano playing and a mysterious figure in a white suit were part of the haunting. Megumi pointed to the house next door and commented that she had just seen a figure in white, but when Masamune turned to look, there was nothing to be seen. Megumi protested that she has actually seen a figure in white, and left for home. Masamune went upstairs to check on Sagiri. When he received no response, he turned to leave, but was hit on the head by the door flying open. Sagiri grabbed his hand dragged him into her room, hugging him tightly. Confused, he asked her if she loved her brother and was hit on the head with a controller. Sagiri told him that there was a ghost because she heard the sound of a piano playing next door. Closing his eyes, Masamune could hear the sound of a piano playing. Going to the balcony, the sound became louder. Then, they noticed the white shadow thru the curtains on the first floor. Scared, they hugged each other. Sagiri told Masamune to go check it out, because if she didn't know what it was, she would be too scared to draw. Masamune agreed to go check it out and went to the house next door. Praying that he wouldn't find a ghost, he looked thru the window and was shocked to find Yamada Elf sitting at the piano naked. He quickly retreated to the front door and rang the doorbell. Significant Events *Battle between Masamune and Elf for Eromanga-sensei *Masamune beats Elf and confesses his love for Sagiri *Masamune gets rejected *Masamune and Sagiri decide on a new dream. **To create a work that will become an anime. Series Referenced *One Piece *Sword Art Online *Doraemon *Shakugan no Shana (Illustrated by Noizi Ito) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Illustrated by Noizi Ito)]] Reference to Authors previous work *Sagiri has a mask that looks like Meruru, a fictional character from Oreimo Category:Light Novels Category:Media